


Sleigh Ride

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: "Sleigh Ride", Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Jokes, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Dashing through S.T.A.R. Labs in a wheelchair-like sleigh…





	Sleigh Ride

Barry's head shoots up from the Cortex desk.

“What's that noise?”

“It sounds like... jingle bells?” Cisco says, looking around.

“Don't tell me jolly old Saint Nick is in S.T.A.R. Labs?” Caitlin jests.

“Not exactly...” you say. Around the corner and into the room rolls a slightly amused Doctor Wells, a jingling sound seeming to follow him.

“Now, while I'm not pointing fingers, _someone_ has decided to go the extra mile with their Christmas decorating,” Harrison says. You can't help but smile mischievously and pretend you have absolutely no idea what your kind-of-boyfriend/boss is talking about. The team snickers at this.

“Well, we've always joked about wanting to put a bell on your chair,” you tease. “You pop up out of nowhere most times.”

Harrison adjusts his glasses and studies you with a keen eye - a strange, impossible mix of curiosity and caution.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asks. Feeling brave, you decide to get a little flirty with him in the company of your teammates.

“How about a sleigh ride, Doctor?”

Harrison blinks quickly at your suggestion, then makes a small gesture to his lap.

“This has got to be some kind of violation of the workplace,” Cisco says to everyone.

“I mean, what can you do?” Barry says quietly. “He _is_ the boss.”

“Plus, he's actually happy,” Caitlin points out in a whisper. “He's never happy on Christmas.”

If what you've just overheard is true, you're thrilled and honestly touched you have made this man, who has been through so much in his life, even remotely happy. Harrison rolls you both away from Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.

“I brought in a _special_ brew of hot chocolate if you're interested?” you remember to offer, as one of your hands plays with his hair absentmindedly.

“I daresay I'm _more_ than interested,” Harrison says with a sudden hard stare. Your breath catches at this look.

“Then on, Dasher.”

Harrison chuckles a little and rolls the two of you further down the hallway in search of your spiked drink, jingling all the way.


End file.
